


The Last Omega

by tokilu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokilu/pseuds/tokilu
Summary: In a world full of alphas and betas, Sakura makes a makes an incredible discovery on her eighteenth birthday. She's neither.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 28
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I’ve been reading all those alfa-beta-omega fics for months now and I realized that usually, the plot is about an alfa and an omega and maybe some betas, but it always seems like there’s only one omega in the whole world. Sooooo I was thinking… why not make a fic in which there’s literally just one omega in the whole world?
> 
> As always, pardon my english, I’m from Spain. I'm just practising, but I'm really opened if someone wants to correct me on anything.

Sakura heart was racing. Fast. She attributed it to today being her 18’s birthday, of course. On Saturday, this year finally. That meant everyone had at least a little time to go to the party she was preparing. 

It was late in the afternoon when she started to arrange everything. She spent the whole morning just cleaning her apartment, making space for her guests. Right then she was just starting to cook the insane amounts of food she needed to be able to feed at least half a hundred of shinobi. She wasn’t really sure how they were all meant to fit in her medium-size flat, but she was willing to try. It was the first time she had a whole day for something that was not studying or training, so instead of worrying, she was enjoying herself.

But maybe she was doing it a little too much, because when Kakashi entered through the opened front door of her apartment, she kept humming around, stirring the sauce she was making. All her doors and windows were opened, even though it was the middle of winter. Firstly, because she was making strong-smelling food, but most of all, because Sakura thought her heating was off. It must have been broken; that would be the only explanation of her sweaty palms and neck and the constant feeling of having a fever without the other effects of it. She medically checked herself twice since she woke up, but she couldn't’ detect anything different.

“Sakura?” Kakashi said while he entered the kitchen. 

She turned fast and looked at him, bewildered. She was still holding the spoon, which leaked sauce to the floor. He couldn’t help a crooked smile.

“Am I interrupting something?” he added, trying not to smirk. She was wearing a black top and shorts, with an silver apron strapped at her middle back. Her short hair was tied up in a high ponytail. _Why was she not freezing?_ Kakashi thought.

She blushed a little. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t remember you were coming earlier”. 

“I knocked, but you seemed really absorbed. Why are all the windows…?” 

He was about to ask about how was she expecting to receive people at a house that was probably below 0 degrees, but as he started to approximate her, a smell hit him. It was covered by others smells: bleach from her previous cleaning, strong condiments from the food, even the unmistakable smell of cold that was regaining over her apartment. But it was still there.

It was her. 

For some reason, his mouth started to salivate. He opened his eyes wide.

He stopped walking in the middle of her apartment. “Kakashi-sensei…?” she said, watching a little confused how his usually calmed facade was broken and, instead, his jaw was slack and his only visible eye seemed unsettled and unfocused. “Are you okay? You're scaring me."

The silence continued. Sakura went around the kitchen island and, when she was about to approach him, he appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye. Really, really close to her. 

Before she realize what was happening, his hand was wrapped around her wrist, lifting her arm towards him. His other hand was grabbing her waist, pulling her closer. He had his head crooked and he was inhaling deeply at her neck. “Why… why do you smell like this…?” he mumbled. 

It didn’t take long for Sakura to change her mood and finally focus. That wasn’t his normal demeanor. He doubted Kakashi had ever come so close to her. Maybe that wasn’t him? Only one way to discover it. 

She punched him in his face with all her might without using her chakra, doing it from his covered side so he wouldn't see it coming. Unconscious, he fell on the floor from the impact, breaking one of her wooden chairs and landing face down. It's wasn't only that he didn't see her fist, but he wasn't even anticipating it. What the hell was going on? 

She instantly reached for a piece of paper and started to write down. But to who? If this really was Kakashi, Tsunade would kill him. Naruto probably would probably kill him too. Her fingers were trembling when she started to write. 

_Sasuke,_

_Come to my house immediately. It’s an emergency. Don’t tell anyone._

_-S_

She summoned Katsuyu and sent her. She looked down to see her old teacher still sprawled on her kitchen floor. She bit her lip and straighten her hair - the part of her skin that Kakashi touched before was now burning. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, 13 kudos in a day! Best thing of 2020 so far. Thank you so much <3 
> 
> I wanted to say that this fic is going to turn explicit at some point. It’s going to be awkward as hell you know. My vocabulary basically covers what I learnt in school and well, we didn’t learn THAT. But I’m willing to try! (muscle emoji)

She smelled herself. Why did Kakashi mention it? Was she smelling bad? She had not only one but two showers during that day to see if they would be able to calm down her temperature. They didn’t. At all.

Quickly, she tied Kakashi to a chair and put chakra-enhanced rope around him. She knew that wouldn’t be enough if he really tried to break free, not for long at least. She considered breaking all his fingers to prevent him from using chakra, but retracted. If what Kakashi had was temporary madness, it wouldn’t serve a thing. He would be better when he woke up, she hoped. Instead, she put her hands on his chest to slow down his chakra affluence; the effect wouldn’t be as good as if a Hyuuga had done it, but it would help if she had to immobilize him again. She hoped not.

His chakra was calm as ever, and with that she realized he really didn’t want to attack her. However, his vital signs were very altered. His heart rate, temperature and blood pressure were high, and his breathing rate and oxygen saturation were as variable as an Inuzuka’s temperament. She couldn’t identify the type of illness he was having, and she didn’t like the mixed feelings of ignorance and hopelessness. She put her hands away from him, frowning deeper.

But as soon as she moved, her belly started to ache. She had to grab the kitchen counter, otherwise she would have fallen. She felt like she was experiencing everything she detected earlier in Kakashi, plus a tip of nausea. She ran to the bathroom. 

She tried to splash some water on her face, but it wasn’t enough. She took off the little amount of clothes she was wearing, almost tearing them off like they were on fire. Her skin was. She was turning on the shower when she heard someone coming in her apartment.

Sasuke. She almost forgot she summoned him.

“I’ll be there in a minute!” she shouted.

She put her head down the cold water stream of the shower. It was helping, indeed. She tried to calm her thoughts a little through some respiration techniques, but her mind wasn’t clear even if she tried really hard to empty it. She felt like she had a war going on inside her body, a war that had started that morning and that the presence of Kakashi had peaked. 

When she was about to get out of the shower, she saw the doorknob being bent. 

—----

Sasuke was training when Sakura’s summon appeared. Thick sweat drops were going down his face and body and falling into the dirt. He enjoyed so much his time alone that just thinking about meeting everyone at Sakura’s that night made him uneasy and annoyed.

He sensed problems the moment he saw the slug, knowing that it could be from either Sakura or the hokage. Tsunade usually sent chunin, and Sakura would have come herself to tell him anything. He was running the moment his eyes skimmed the note.

His relationship with Sakura varied a lot during the years. It was obvious that they weren’t kids anymore, and that she clearly moved on from them early tumultuous connection. It was not like she was going to wait all her life for him, and he would never ask her that. Now, they were both adults; they both lived a lot of different experiences and, for some reason, find a way to be there for one another. Sakura learned how to be a calmer person around him, and he learned how to be a person around her. They complimented each other in their odd way. 

But seeing she was in trouble put him instantly on alerta. He was suspicious about the “don’t tell anyone” part, specially since she knew he wouldn’t either way. He suppose she wrote it in case he was with someone else. Which was also suspicious. Did she really think he might be with someone? Is that what she thought of him now?

When he arrived, he found her front door opened. From the cold inside, it looked like it had been opened for a while. He instantly heard the water from the shower running and ran to the bathroom, but he sensed another chakra first. Someone was in the kitchen.

“I’ll be there in a minute!” he heard Sakura shout from inside the bathroom.

He saw someone who looked a lot like Kakashi sitting in one of Sakura's old chairs, tied up with his head down. He paused for just a moment to analyze the rest of the situation: a chair was broken down to pieces on the floor and something was burning in the kitchen.

And then, the smell. 

It was extremely faint. Almost imperceptible. His eyelids grew heavier and he blinked slower, enjoying the subtle scent. His mind went blank. 

And then he came back to reality.

He closed his fists and pressed his lips. He started to walk towards the bathroom, and just as he was about to ask Sakura why the hell was she taking a shower in the middle of that mess, he realized the smell was coming from inside the bathroom. His mind went blank again.

His hand rushed to the doorknob. It was closed. 

“Sasuke? Just one moment."

But he didn’t have one moment. He had to know where that wonderful aroma was coming from. He had to be near it, he had to have it, he had to… 

Before he realized what he was doing, Sakura opened the door and said _hey_. She stood there for an instance before she disappeared from his sight. For a moment, his reason came back, and he realized there was no fog. If she had just showered, it was a cold one. 

She started to comb her hair while she looked at herself in the mirror. “You saw him, didn’t you? I knocked him out ten minutes ago, so I think he is going to be out for a little while” she informed him. “Sasuke, are you listening? Sasuke?” she asked. She was expecting him to enter the bathroom behind her. They were friends, right? Or something like that. It wasn't that weird, or was it? “You can come in, you know?”

And so he did. He entered the room and looked at her through the bathroom mirror. 

His sharingan was on.

And by the way he was looking at her, it wasn’t because of Kakashi. 

Her stomach drop. The heat she was feeling went lower, lower, lower.


	3. Chapter 3

“It was his fault! He tried to attack me. Or something like that” she justified herself while backing up a little, misinterpreting his gaze. She was really close to the washstand, so her rear hit the sink fast, making her wobble slightly.

Sasuke just stared at her.

“You have to leave. Now,” he grunted. He was surprised he was still able to form coherent words. Something primal was running through his veins at the speed of light, and he didn’t think he could contain himself any longer. “Go see Tsunade. Ask _her_ for help.”

Sakura stared, bewildered. Then, she noticed little drops of blood making wet noises on the floor. They were coming from Sasuke’s fists. He was clenching them so hard, digging his nails into his own flesh, he was making himself a deep wound in the palm of his hands.

Her eyes went wide. She didn’t fully understood what was happening, but Sasuke was a man of few words. She would better make sense of them.

She started to walk towards the only door the bathroom had, but to do so she had to pass beside him. She was just about to do it when she felt a hand on her biceps, holding on tight and making a mess of blood on her sleeve.

She looked at him in the eye. His jaw was tense, and he was breathing through his mouth, which was slightly opened. She had never seen him so… angry. So temperamental. So passionate. Animalistic, almost. For a moment, she felt like she was twelve again. She remembered the betrayal, the waiting, the hurt, the pain. The Sasuke looking at her in that moment was the old Sasuke, the runaway Sasuke with the killer instinct, one goal in mind and no friends.

He must have sensed something in her stare, for he let her go and closed his eyes.

“Go,” he grunt.

She didn’t need a second warning.

She crossed her flat in an instant and almost fell while she put her sandals at the front door. She was about to close it when she heard a big clatter coming from inside, but pay it no mind for she was already jumping to the roof of her house and running towards the hokage tower.

She was smart enough to cover her chakra and made herself almost invisible. It was clear that something was really, really wrong with her, and that something was affecting people. She herself was having a hard time focusing, begging her mind to think only about Tsunade and where to land her foot every time, but failing; she could only think about Kakashi's and Sasuke's heated eyes, about how enticing they smelt. She really wished she wasn’t wearing her black top, and not because it was almost snowing, but because the week that followed she was about to ask Tsunade about a promotion at the hospital. What kind of image was she about to cause on her? The situation she was in started to sink on her. What would be the implications of Kakashi’s and Sasuke’s behavior?

Lucky for her, she didn’t live really far from the hokage tower. She entered through a window near where she knew her office was, and landed easily on the floor.

“Sakura?” she heard someone say.

When she lifted her gaze, it was encountered with the silhouette of Shikamaru watching her intently.

She took a deep breath to catch her breath. Why was she so breathless? She didn’t run for that long, and yet she felt like she ran half a marathon.

“Sorry to show up unexpectedly. Does Tsunade have a gap in her schedule? I need to talk to her urgently” she said while putting her wet hair in a messy ponytail. She knew Shikamaru was now working under the direct influence of Tsunade as much as Shizune, so he must knew.

He roamed her with his eyes up and down before talking.

“She is about to start a meeting with the raikage.”

“Politics or bonding?” she asked.

“Is there a difference?” he retorted, progressively bored of trying to decipher why sakura carried so few clothes, her hair was wet and she looked like she just came back from war. Before he had time to wonder if he really cared, Sakura was shrugging her way to the hokage’s door.

“Wait. Sakura?”

When she turned, Shikamaru was offering her his sand-colored coat. “I don’t know what happened but… decorum? Even a little?” he sighed. She didn’t take it personal for he looked like he kinda despite the protocol as much as her. Sakura accepted the coat, offering a smile in return that turned out to be more of a grimace. She didn’t deal with Shikamaru on a daily basis and didn’t interact much with him since their genin days, but she was glad they were still polite to each other. And, most importantly, he didn't smell like... he smelt like nothing.

She covered herself while she came in through the opened door, pushing it with her body. “Shisou?” she asked politely to warn her presence. She closed the door behind her.

She was standing near the circular window that showed the hokage the whole village, watching intently the grey sky.

“Not who I was expecting” Tsunade declared. “Can’t recall you having an appointment, Sakura.”

“I didn’t. I just needed to… talk to you. Something weird happened before and I didn’t know who to turn to.” She pressed Shikamaru's coat to her chest. She was lucky that it was long enough to cover her household clothes.

Tsunade started to walk towards her desk. She looked tired. Too sober, maybe.

“Now it’s really not the t—”

She cut herself in the middle of the sentence. She looked at her with a strange look in her eyes, analyzing her face, body and attitude for the first time she came in.

“What happened?” she demanded.

“I-I don’t really know. I’m not sure” she stuttered, trying to focus. For some reason, it was getting more and more difficult. “I woke up this morning feeling sick. Not really sick, just… my temperature was really high, but I didn’t felt anything else. Then Kakashi came to my house and—

“Why did Kakashi go to your house?” Tsunade interrupted, eager. Her perfect manicured nails were digging in the soft surface of the desk.

“He was about to help me prepare everything for my birthday party tonight. We also wanted to talk about some medical records he found on his last mission, the one in Kumo” she explained, noticing she was progressively talking faster. “He came and tried to… smell me, or something. I punched him. Then Sasuke came and he started to behave weird too, and I…”

Before she could continue, an AMBU shinobi appeared behind her shishou. He looked at her for a moment before leaning on Tsunade and whispered something in her ear.

The interruptions were starting to annoy Sakura. The nausea was coming back and the temperature she was feeling was now in her lower stomach, throbbing, pulsating, warning her. She felt like she couldn’t stand much longer, as her legs were shaking a little and her blood was running through her veins like liquid lava. Her vision was blurring a little around the edges.

As the AMBU retracted, Tsunade lifted a hand to signal his withdrawal. But the shinobi didn’t move, and just stood there, petrified, looking at Sakura.

“I said OUT” Tsunade spat.

The AMBU dissipated as fast as he came, and Tsunade went quickly around the table to hold Sakura just as she was about to fall to the floor, her legs feeling like jelly. Her hands were shining green, touching her skin and scanning her.

“What’s happening to me?” she almost sobbed.

Tsunade glared hardly at her. “Everything seems fine, but your smell…”

Sakura was breathing hard through her nose. “What!? Can’t you turn it off? I feel like I’m gonna go up in flames any minute. Can’t you do something?”

Tsunade factions became pitiful. She wouldn’t have tolerate the impertinence of Sakura's tone if the context was different. After a long moment of hesitation, she spoke. “Sakura, you need to go to the Temple of Fire. I can’t help you.”

It was the first time that day that Sakura allowed herself to look terrified.

“Shishou—if you can’t help me…”… how could anyone?

“You don’t understand. You’re having an effect on a lot of people in the village, not only Kakashi and Sasuke. I’m afraid there’s going to be chaos if you don’t leave right now” she said while tightening her hold on Sakura’s arm.

“But…”

“Sakura. Please. Listen to me. Don’t talk to anyone. Don’t trust anyone. This will pass” she assured her. But she didn’t look convinced at all.

Tsunade got to her knees and help her get up too. Still grabbing Sakura by the arm, Tsunade headed towards the left wall of the office. She did a sign and a secret door appeared out of nowhere.

“I need to do research on this. I think I read about an illness that had your same symptoms some years ago” she remembered, or act like she did. It was difficult to Sakura to tell the difference when all she could see was red. “I’ll send a team to pick you up when I find a cure. You’ve been there before, right? The Temple of Fire? Head north. Don’t leave the forest” she said while she took off her coat and put it upon the one Sakura was already wearing. “Don’t take this off. It’ll cover your smell a little.”

Sakura looked at her one last time before passing through the door.

“Don’t look back” Tsunade said before she turned and leave.

—————

The secret door closed and Tsunade did a hand sign to cover it again.

Some knocks sounded on her door. “Tsunade-sama?” was the only warning she got before Shikamaru entered with the Raikage behind.

The Raikage, a man of disproportionate proportions, seemed to make the room smaller. Tsunade collected herself to look defiantly at him, and then bend slightly in a signal of respect.

“I’m glad to see your trip went well” she greeted, politely.

He bowed as well.

However, the words he was about to say were lost in oblivion. He began to slowly straighten up, staring at a spot a few feet from Tsunade.

Tsunade gaze quickly shifted to the same spot. It was on the ground.

There was a stain shadowing the carpet that reeked of Sakura in the most eliciting way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 37 kudos!!! My god guyzzz you don’t know how happy it makes me to receive emails about your comments and kudos and not from my uni hahahaha
> 
> I’ll add some tags just before I’ll upload a chapter, so you can check them before reading and see if you feel uncomfortable with anything. This fic is going to get REALLY dark, gore, sexual, everything. Clearly +18. You have been warned. ;)

Today was the day.

That’s what Naruto thought when he woke up.

All week, he did nothing but prepare for that night. It was Sakura’s birthday, no more and no less. She was the oldest on team 7, but that didn’t really mattered. They were all going to get wasted and act like the adults they weren’t.

He pour out the hot water inside the tea pot while mentally repeating what he would say. «Sakura, I’ve been willing to tell you something. I love you.» Ok, no, maybe too forward. «Sakura, we’ve been friends for years now, and we’re not kids anymore, yet I still feel the same way I did when we were kids.» Out-of-words? Horny all day? A little bit frighted? Jealous? Because that was the other thing: Sasuke. He tried really subtly to ask her about how she felt about him, but got no results. Maybe that was a statement per se — she wasn’t interested in him anymore.

But she did have to know how he felt about her. How tedious his nights were when he dreamt about her and didn’t wake up with her in his arms. How everything she did, she did with an aura of warmth, vitality, temper, from working all day at the hospital to training with him, that just had him gravitating around her. He couldn’t imagine passing a weekend without seeing her, hanging with her, listening to her rebuke him and force him to have manners or be a responsible adult. But he wanted more. She had to know that.

The opportunity to see all his friends was also a thing to celebrate. He cut his own hair in front of the mirror, leaving it not too short and not too long, just he knew she like it. He shaved, showered, felt confident enough to even cleaned his apartment. Who could tell where the night would take them.

He was in her place an hour before the scheduled. Why would he prefer to be alone at his apartment than to be with friends? He didn’t want to waste a minute without being surrounded by people. Especially by her. He couldn’t contain his grin all the way to her place, and that was how he looked when Sasuke opened the door of Sakura’s apartment.

“Teme?” he asked, confused, his smile fading quickly. What was he doing there so early?

Sasuke looked as unfazed as always, with just some exceptions. His lip was broken, a dark bruise was covering his right eye, and it looked like a cut of his cheek was just about to be reopened and start to bleed. Sasuke regarded him briefly with a look and turn his back to him.

Naruto follow him inside the flat just behind. “The fuck happened to your face?” he question him. Who could be strong and fast enough to hurt an Uchiha that much? It was difficult even for him to touch Sasuke while sparring with the sharingan and all that.

The answer to his question was standing in the middle of Sakura’s living room, picking up pieces of wood from the floor and putting them on a plastic bag.

“Kakashi-sensei?” he belted. “You are…” he struggle to find the words. Kakashi looked as beat up as Sasuke. “…early.”

Kakashi stopped whatever he was doing and paused for a moment to glance at him while raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am,” he sighed while continuing putting trash in the bag. Naruto then realized that the wood was Sakura’s old furniture. “Party’s over, Naruto. Do me a favor and go tell everyone.”

“… over? What the hell happened here? Why is it so fucking cold? Where is Sakura?” he demanded to know. “And what is that smell?”

Kakashi and Sasuke raised their heads at the same time.

“Is something burning or what?” Naruto continued, bringing himself to the kitchen to turn off the fire and move the pans aside. He didn’t notice the sigh of relief the other two men released at the same time.

“She’s gone on a mission,” Sasuke said bluntly.

“Out of nowhere. On her birthday.”

“Hn.”

The only sound of the room was Kakashi moving plastic bags from one place to the other. Sasuke just stood there, seemingly unaware to the tension of the situation. It looked like everything he and Kakashi had to say to each other had already been said.

“Do you really think I’m so stupid to believe that?” he asked.

“Do you really want me to answer that question?” Sasuke retorted.

“Sasuke,” Kakashi said harshly.

Naruto glare at Sasuke and then moved his gaze to Kakashi. “And the room?”

“A technique went out of hand. My fault,” Kakashi excused himself.

But Naruto wasn’t buying nothing of the crap they were telling him.

“If you guys don’t tell me anything, I’m going to see the Hokage,” he said, a serious expression in his face.

Kakashi was already ending his work. He looked at him. Naruto had grown up a great deal over the years, and his mature and serious appearance could rival any other shinobi's. He wasn’t going to be easily to convince, especially with the way he was looking at Sakura those days.

“The Hokage is already aware, Naruto. It was an urgent matter, that’s why she didn’t have time to say her farewell.”

Naruto was hesitant for a moment. He then thought that no, Sakura would have said goodbye to him, like she always did. And if she was doing a dangerous mission, he wanted to be involved as well.

His feet were carrying him out of the room before he had time to really think about it. Suddenly, Sasuke was in front of him.

“You can’t go after her, Naruto,” Sasuke insisted.

“She’s my friend. Of course I can, and I will. I would do the same for you.” And how true was that.

Naruto was out of the look almost as fast as he came.

The two remaining shinobis looked at him go. Then, Kakashi looked at Sasuke like he was saying, «Do you think there’s really a point on going after him?» Sasuke nod like saying, «You know there’s not.»

\-------

Naruto entered Tsunade's office determined. He went out in a rage.

Sick. Sakura was sick. Tsunade had refused to give him any further details, such as how long she had been ill, what was wrong with her, or why the hell she had not told him. But that was the truth, or at least the truth she had told him.

There was something contagious going on with Sakura. She had gone to another village to find a cure. Was there something so wrong with her that even Sakura herself, or Tsunade, could not cure? And was someone else supposed to? It did not make sense. Nothing made sense: neither her unexpected escape, nor the alleged illness, nor that Tsunade seemed any busier than usual and particularly sober.

Something serious was happening in Konoha, and for some reason, everyone was determined to keep it from him. Naruto felt exactly as he did when he was twelve. Did no one trust him enough? Did they think he could not handle something like that? Did Sakura think so?

With that thought in mind Naruto walked the dark streets of Konoha. The night had been closing in on him.

_Brat._

Naruto looked up.

_Yeah, I'm talking to you._

Leave me the fuck alone, Naruto thought.

The kyuubi inside his head was up.

_That would be difficult since I’m inside you all the time._

Then go to sleep or whatever it is you do in there all the time, he sneered.

_I have a proposition for you._

And I am not interested, he thought as he walked over a wooden bridge. A couple was walking a few feet away from him, holding hands, caramelized, in what seemed to be a date.

_I can help you find that girl._

Naruto stopped. He looked at the water running below, so dark it looked like oil.

_You can not do it alone because you don’t know where she is and you can’t be stupid enough to believe she is in Suna like that woman said._

I’m not stupid, he instantly thought, frowning.

_Then you must know that I’m your only hope in finding her. Your friends don’t want to help you and no one would do anything against the hokage’s orders._

And why do you think I would?

_Because you love her._

Naruto stared at a water lily without really seeing it, his gaze unfocused. The night was silent and peaceful, and the quite lengthened.

_Her aroma is slowly fading away. There is not a lot of time to think about it._

Naruto frowned.

And why would you help me? What do you want in return?

Inside of him, the kyuubi smirked.

_I want the control of your body for a little while._

Absolutely fucking not.

_You don’t have that many options._

You would kill someone. Or torture them. Or both.

_I wouldn’t do such things. That would be part of the contract._

Naruto couldn’t believe he was really thinking about it.

Why?

_I have my reasons._

And that you wouldn’t tell me, he thought. The kyuubi closed his red eyes.

Naruto did too. After a while, he asked another question.

For how long?

_A night. Just for one night._

He grimaced. In the distance, he spotted several lights going off. The night was creeping in.

There was no moon in the night sky. He nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry. My exam period was CRAZY but I'm finished <3 to celebrate, another chapter and a one-shot!  
> I’ll try to update every few days now that I have more time. Thank you so much for the kudos and the reviews, you guys on Ao3 are amazing.
> 
> In exchange, as I said, I'm going to upload a one-shot NaruSaku and SasuSaku. You can check it in my profile in a couple of days. It’s explicit —+18. Hope you like both <3 You guys tell me if you give it a try. It'll be pure smut honestly hahaha
> 
> btw, brace yourselves for next chapter (which is already written ;) )
> 
> *WARNING: read the tags if don’t want to read about something triggering.

She felt… beyond confused.

Her heart was about to be out of her chest.

Her body was covered in twigs, moss, mud, shit.

She felt like her stomach was the size of a fist. She had been running for a couple of hours, her shoes clearly unsuitable for running in the woods. She could feel the mud between her toes, how the low tree branches cut into her legs, and how the sweat from her skin made her hair stick to the back of her head and felt tacky and dirty. But none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was to keep running.

She stopped only when she noticed that the air in her lungs was pure fire and her legs refused to run anymore, which happened at the same time. She knew that it was late because of the time she had left, but it was impossible to tell inside that forest. The high branches covered the sky, creating a green dome that had turned black in the darkness of the night. The silence was sepulchral, more similar to a cemetery than a forest, but this was no ordinary forest, so it made sense. It was the Forest of Death.

She fell to her knees on the moss in the middle of a small clearing that was bathed in moonlight. She looked at herself for the first time since she had left Konoha: the small cuts she had were bleeding, causing her legs to take on a reddish hue that had soiled Shikamaru's cloak. In her delirious state, Sakura thought it was a shame that such a comfortable and beautiful garment would be ruined like this. On the way back she would think how to remove the stains and she had to apologize to Shikamaru. A sob came over her chest.

"Did you hear that?"

A male voice sounded a few meters beyond where Sakura stood, among the trees. Her head rose immediately in his direction, rethinking for a moment whether it had been the fruit of her fantasy and whether she was truly going mad.

"Animal or person?"

"At this hour, and in the forest of death? It's obvious, isn't it?" said someone else.

"Let's go before we have to confront it and give it the chance to eat us," said a third voice, a woman.

Sakura's hand covered her mouth and nose, trying to make as little noise as possible. She crawled slowly toward one of the lower trees, but could hear the footsteps approaching. How tired she was, she didn’t even detect their chakra approaching?

"Damn, do you smell that?"

"Did you fart again, Inuzuka? I swear to god..."

"No, idiot. Blood. It's in the plants. And another substance. It's..."

Sakura's eyes opened immeasurably.

Before thinking about the consequences of her actions, her feet were advancing in front of each other with all the speed they could, in the opposite direction to the voices. Something twisted inside her told her how things would end if those men found her. She bit the inside of her cheek until it bled so as not to scream.  
She heard voices behind her, commanding shouts and sounds of footsteps choking on the soft, mossy ground. Her brain gathered what little information she had on them, concluding that, if one was an Inuzuka, she would be found whether she wanted or not. No, no, no, no. The only word she could think of was a resounding "no", a little breath of survival. And yet...

There was a part of her that wanted to be discovered. That had been able to appreciate the deep male voice of the men, shinobis returning from a mission probably. She had been noticing her insides shrinking rhythmically and wetting her panties for hours, a sick slim running down her thighs, but had been able to ignore it. At the sound of the voices, the contractions in her uterus were so strong that they took her breath away each time. A part of her that she had never known existed only wanted her to turn around and let those men ravage her, to let them grab her hair, to leave marks on her skin, to make her even dirtier than she already was.

She blinked a couple of times to focus. Her senses had sharpened exponentially, but she didn't stop to think about why. She climbed up one of the trees gathering some chakra under her feet, and discovered that her chakra access was severely limited. It was as difficult to focus on it as it was before her training with Tsunade. Even more desperate than before, she began to climb the tree by digging her nails into the bark.

The aerial perspective gave her quite an advantage. However, the shinobis were getting closer.

Finally, she saw it. A few trees down the forest, her salvation.

A huge pool of mud covered the space between two wide-trunked trees. Sakura moved as quietly as possible until she reached it and pinned her knees on it. It was not too deep, but it was enough. It had to be.

"What are we supposed to be chasing?" the female voice echoed through the forest. Meanwhile, Sakura was rubbing each part of her body with mud.

"I told you, it's hard to explain. It's like… it’s definitely a female.”

“Well, even if she was here before, she isn’t here anymore. Looks like she disappeared.”

Every single centimeter of her body covered in mud, Sakura started to approach an old hollow tree trunk that was near. She got inside it trying to make as little sound as possible, her heart beating so hard she was afraid the shinobis may hear it.

They suddenly appeared in front of her. From her position, she could only see their feet, their shins and calfs.

“So? Are we going back to Konoha now or what?” the female asked again, her tone slightly nervous.

The silence between them lengthened in time.

“What? Why are you two idiots looking at me like that?” she giggled nervously, her voice strangled.

The sound of clothing being rubbed resounded through the clearing. “We couldn’t find her… but we still have you.”

“W-Why are you… the fuck are you doing, Inuzuka” the female voice sounded alarmed. A red aura surrounded the feet of the Inuzuka shinobi, and in the blink of an eye, one of them was behind the feet of the woman and the other was in front of her.

Sounds of struggling, jutsu making and clothes being torn was all Sakura could hear. Then, the sound of the woman’s voice stopped, and all it could be heard was the sound of skin on skin, flesh on flesh.

Sakura closed her eyes. Her hands, that were grabbing her triceps, couldn’t stop shaking, but she didn’t move, not even when the women gained her consciousness again and started to scream, not even when they put her on four and make her moan, not even when they filled her on both ends.

When they finally leaved, Sakura eventually moved her hand to the center of her legs.

***

Finally.

The temple was bigger the closer Sakura got. It was real, not a mirage. After running all night, after crying all the tears in her body, after running and running and running... she had arrived.

But as soon as she got close enough, she noticed that something was wrong.

In the Temple of Fire the torches never went out. The flame was perennial. And yet the temple seemed completely empty and off. The sky was beginning to clear, showing a less dull blue. The temple, which reflected those blue tones, looked like a person about to die.

Sakura approached cautiously, but noticed that her pace accelerated as she got closer, mud drops still falling from his skin. She could not help herself, she needed to find out at once what was happening there.

And nothing could have prepared her for what she would see inside.

Bodies.

And more bodies.

The monks were lying on the ground. Near the wall, the windows, the columns. On top of the carpets, the tables, the chairs. They looked like they were sleeping, as the position they were in was not artificial. Some were on their stomachs, others on their backs. After approaching the first one and seeing that his eyes had been open too long, Sakura did not need to check the rest.

Sakura could feel the onset of a panic attack coursing through her body. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it was going to come out of her chest. Her hands were shaking so much that she was unable to keep them still, even when she put them together. After a while of walking, however, she finally reached the ceremony room, the central part of the temple, and her fingers reacted when she ordered them to open the door.

The hall was austerely decorated, but it represented all the ideals of Fire. In the center was a circular surface that descended one step, creating a sort of pool.

Perpendicular to it were four bodies lying on the floor with their necks hanging over the pool. A deep gash crossed their necks.

The pool was full. With their blood.

Sakura’s screamed echoed throughout the temple.


End file.
